


Morning, Noon, Night

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>013 Kisses (for lover100) and K is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Noon, Night

Morning kisses were quick brushes of lips, light as a feather because they were snatched between sips of coffee and bites of toast. Afternoon kisses were long and languid, in brilliant sunshine or pouring rain, lazy because the day had been long and was nowhere near finished, they had more to do. Late night kisses were fast, pushing against each other, fighting for air, ripping clothes off like they couldn’t be naked quick enough. Hands roamed while lips bruised, nipped occasionally with teeth. At night they kissed like it was a race or a competition, who could kiss most fiercely, with the most passion. Skin burned to the touch, relishing in the promise of many more kisses before the night was out.


End file.
